Sky Games
Sky Games (shortened to SG) is one of Mana's other stories. It is one of two "non-serious" stories (the other being Peach Soldier Go!) and is meant to be more on the comedic side, with SG's premise being "The Kardashian family plays Pokemon". It was based off of Mana's nostalgia of watching Minecraft Youtubers. Chrisis Info Symbol The symbol has a possibility of changing in the future. As of yet, it is a crown symbol. The crown represents the slight comedic theme of Zephyr being a king, both as his form as Eleven or simply claiming to be king against his friends. Unlike other stories, the coloring of the symbol doesn't mean anything (though obscured by lighting, it is of a yellow collor). This could also have to do with the lack of a color theme of the characters. Chris The Chris variation for Sky Games is called Zephyr. He is a chill dude who can be a bit sarcastic and have a bit of gamer megalomania, but he's a good friend who's just having a biiit too much fun in a video game. Due to the story taking place in a game, the name "Zephyr" is just a username. It is most likely that Zephyr is one of the Chrises actually named Chris, possibly having the base Chris name of Chris Campbell in real life. Aside from being called Zephyr, he is also jokingly referred to as "stoner Chris" due to his chill personality. Although still being based on the concept of the Chrises, Zephyr alludes to the youtuber Deadlox, one of Mana's favorite Minecraft youtubers that inspired Sky Games' creation. Description Archive - the most popular VR game in the world. From building cities, to fighting monsters, to custom made adventure stories; it’s a good game. Sky, Serenity, Geno, and Zephyr may be a bit too into it though. List of Characters Sky Serenity Geno Zephyr Eleven Trivia * Due to Sky Games' inspiration being Minecraft youtubers from Mana's 5th grade years, each character alludes to a certain Minecrafter. Sky is based on Skydoesminecraft, Serenity is based on MinecraftUniverse, Geno is based on MunchingBrotato, and Zephyr is based on Deadlox. * Sky Games' title is named after Skydoesminecraft's parody of Hunger Games, called Sky Games. * Sky Games originally had a serious plot, with some concepts involving secret agents, being trapped in virtual reality, nerve-damaging VR tech, sentient AIs, and a much more important theme of growing up. This was scrapped due to 1.) "It became too sad and depressing" and 2.) It felt better to try to make a comedy based story of a couple of nerds enjoying a video game. * The game's name Archive comes from a parody of TOME, one of Mana's story inspirations. * Sky Games most likely has the least consistent designs, as the characters are meant to have casual yet fantasy-like clothing. This also comes with the challenge of separating the characters into more original characters, as they were originally reused from Ruby as Sky, Blake as Geno, and Blaze as Serenity. ** The names are also very inconsistent and may change in the future, though Sky and Zephyr are going to remain unchanged. * The actual game Archive has the similar expansiveness of Minecraft, with being able to make survival worlds, adventure maps, servers, and mods. It does not share Minecraft's pixelation.